Vernon Wells
Vernon Wells (1945 - ) not to be confused with the Athlete (baseball player) of the same name. Deaths in Film *''The Road Warrior (Mad Max 2)'' (1981) Wez: Killed when Mel Gibson deliberately crashes the tanker into Kjell Nilsson's truck while Vernon is hanging onto the hood of the tanker. *''Commando'' (1985) [Simon Bennett]: Impaled through the chest when Arnold Schwarzenegger throws a segment of pipe at him while Vernon is standing in front of the boiler. (Thanks to Tal) *''Innerspace'' (1987) [Mr. Igoe]: Dissolved/digested by Martin Short's stomach acids at the end of a fight with Dennis Quaid, while they're both miniaturized inside Martin's body. (Thanks to Drew) *''Undeclared War '(Sheng zhan feng yun) '(1990) ' [Hannibal]: Blown up by a grenade when it is placed down his shirt by Peter Liapis after a fight with him handcuffed to a stage overhang. *Fortress (1992)' '': Has a hole blown into his stomach by a turret blast. *Sexual Response'' (1992) [Philip]: Impaled through the back when he's knocked against a sculpture at the end of a struggle with Emile Levisetti. *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' (2010; animated) [The Network Head]: Gets impaled on a spike by I.S.R.A.E.L. (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) and hit on the head by Bamm-Bamm, but drops the detonator to the eraser bombs strapped to him. The Jew Producer (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) and Suck My Taint Girl (voiced by Cree Summer) fight over the detonator, only to accidentally set it, causing themselves, the Make-A-Point Wizard (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor), the Network Head, and everyone else in Make-A-Point Land to get erased. *'[[Cowboys vs Dinosaurs (2015)|''Cowboys vs Dinosaurs (2015)]]' [''Marcus]: Has half of face burnt off when a dinosaur hiding in the backseat of a car spits some sort of toxic/acid liquid on him. The dinosaur also mauls him as he is dying. *''Jurassic City'' (2015) [Agent LaFranco]: Blown up with a grenade launcher by Jack Forcinito. Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by mauling TV Deaths *''Fortress'' (1985 TV) [Dabby Duck]: Beaten to death with rock and stabbed to death sticks by Rachel Ward and her students in a cave. Video Game Deaths *''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' (2016) [Task Force 29 Director Jim Miller]: Is forced to ingest poison by augmented terrorists while attempting to prevent an assassination attempt. It should be noted that Vernon's death is optional and he could be saved if the player chose to retrieve an antidote earlier in the game. Gallery Wez's death.png|Vernon Wells' death in Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior Mr. Igoe's death.png|Vernon Wells' death in Innerspace Vernon Wells CowboysVsDinosaurs.png|Vernon Wells in Cowboys vs Dinosaurs Wells, Vernon Wells, Vernon Wells, Vernon Wells, Vernon Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by decomposion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:People who died in a Mad Max film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Death scenes by tomahawk Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Drawn Together Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice